


Possibilities

by shirasade



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV Outsider, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-05
Updated: 2003-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merry/Pippin through someone else's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> For Roz, who wanted Merry/Pippin through someone else's eyes. Hope you like!

Frodo knew what people said about him and Sam. It was not something that bothered him particularly, just one more thing the heir of Bilbo Baggins had to live with.

Of course, Frodo cherished Sam's loyalty and his calming presence in his life -- but he had never been curious about that other kind of friendship, of love. He was content with what he had.

Only sometimes, when he noticed Pippin taking Merry's hand underneath a table, or saw the glow on Merry's face when he crept out of Pippin's room early in the morning, Frodo found himself wondering about possibilities.


End file.
